Expect The Unexpected
by AngloManxphilic
Summary: Alfred struggles to come to terms with the unexpected feelings that have arisen from the time he has spent recently with his closest friend. [Rated M for adult themes]


[Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers or anything related to its creator Hidekaz Himaruya. The portrayal of Alfred (America) and Steve (Australia) are based on a dear friend's and my RP style. I do however own the mentioned Isle of Man OC, Gillian Kirkland. Hope this fic is up to your standards, Ash. Any dream sequences will begin with the following symbol -/- . This story is rated M due to adult themes and humour.]

- / -

Oh, how he could hear his moans echo around the small room. The American hadn't expected his Australian crush to be so forceful when it came to having sex. Yet the age old saying "Expect the unexpected" repeated in his mind like a mantra with each gentle stroke that Steve bestowed onto his member.

"Mate, I didn't know I could make you like this. Beg for me if you want me~" Steve chuckled with a slight wicked smirk, lust obvious in his darkening emerald hues. That accent was one of the things that drove Alfred wild in bed. It was luxurious and reassuring in an almost sultry manner that made the American want to hear what the other sounded like when they were being dominated.

Alfred, oh how his name sounded heavenly coming from the other man's lips. The name was repeated again however this time, slightly louder. The dirty-blonde didn't know what to think of the sudden increase in pitch as his mind was clouded over lust and the desire to be satisfied.

"ALFRED JONES, IF YOU DON'T GET OUT OF BED RIGHT NOW, I WILL DRAW A PENTAGRAM UNDER YOUR BED SO RUSSIA CAN APPEAR!" yelled an angry British-accented voice from downstairs.

-/-

Now that had jolted him awake due to the fear of having the tall violet-eyed man watching him sleep. Alfred rubbed the sleep at his eyes only to notice that his dream had caused him to soil his pants...again. He knew that he needed to do something about this desire for Steve but what he didn't know was how to approach him and confess. After all, he didn't even know if Steve liked him...or men in general.

Alfred forced himself out of bed and towards the slightly ajar door of his room that was scattered with soiled tissues and yearbooks. As pathetic as it sounds, the American male had resorted to masturbating to pictures of his closest friend ever since they last went to the beach a little less than a month ago. That tan muscled skin slightly marred with sporting injuries, the dark chestnut-brown hair swaying in the salty beach wind, the khaki board shorts that looked a little too tight for his rear and those gleaming and know-all emerald eyes. Just the thought of being dominated or dominating such a god-like man had him hard again; it was something that couldn't be helped.

Once again, the voice yelled at Alfred to come downstairs only for Alfred to yell back an insult due to his drowsiness. The soiled sleeping pants were discarded and replaced with a cleaner pair before the male made the trek downstairs into the kitchen where he could smell his breakfast eagerly waiting for him. Now, Alfred adored McDonald's breakfasts but nothing beat the taste of his housemate's home cooking.

"Good morning, Alfred. Did you sleep well~?" a Manx-accented voice called out to Alfred as he made his epic hero jump from the last set of stairs to the ground floor. "Yeah, I slept fine! What's for breakfast, dudette?" Alfred answered as he turned the corner into the kitchen to where his housemates Arthur and Gillian Kirkland were. The two lighter blondes were half-siblings and from what Alfred gathered from the noises that occasionally came from their rooms, secret lovers. He wasn't one to judge as he assumed that they too could hear him when he dreamt of Steve.

"I decided that we should have something a little different so I made pancakes. I hope you don't mind, darling" Gillian said with a smile as she pointed to the stack of newly-cooked pancakes awaiting to be doused in syrup and other condiments on his plate. The American's eyes widened and he could feel a bit of drool forming at the corner of his mouth at the sight of the pancakes. Taking his silence as a positive answer, the Manxwoman giggled and went back to cleaning her dishes.

"Gillian, you spoil him too much and he's going to get fat" Arthur stated bluntly, not looking up from the newspaper he was currently reading. And that sent Alfred's self-esteem plummeting. It wasn't the first time the Englishman had said such a thing but today it hurt more than ever. "Shut up, you wrinkly old man! At least I look healthier than the twig you are" Alfred retorted harshly as he began to eat away his feelings with the pancakes.

The two men began to bicker, as they normally did when someone said something that the other didn't like, and once again, Gillian knew she had to set Alfred and Arthur back into their places. "OI! If you two don't stop fighting, I won't cook or clean for you for a whole month!" Gillian yelled above the two male's voices which made them fall silent at the prospect of empty bellies and an unclean home. Satisfied that Alfred and Arthur were going to silently apologise, she went back to work.

Alfred looked up at the clock on the kitchen wall and cursed loudly. He was going to be late for his da- no, his outing with Steve who was going to pick him up in a few minutes. The American quickly ran upstairs to change and become possibly more handsome in an attempt to woo the Australian with his physical charm. As Alfred did this, Steve himself pulled out the front of the house and beeped his horn as a signal to Alfred.

The Australian looked out the window of his car only to spot that Alfred's window was open and he had a clear view of the American getting ready for their day out bush. His cheeks heated up as he watched the other male but he quickly turned away, not wanting to be accused of being a peeping Steve. Alfred eventually burst out the door and climbed into the passenger seat with a swift greeting of his friend. And with that, the two males were off.

After some time, Steve pulled the ute (utility truck) over to his designated parking spot for the camp out. He wiped the back of his hand against his sweat-soaked forehead with a relieved sigh. It wasn't that the weather was hot, it was more that the Australian spent much of the driving journey in the dark fantastical crevasses of his mind.

There was no denying that he felt the pull of lust from that fateful beach day up until now. Steve couldn't forget how Alfred looked that day. Lightly tanned skin flexing its slightly sweat-soaked muscles under the sun, golden hair gently falling around his face, American flag-printed board shorts that definitely looked too tight and innocent sapphire eyes that even the sky and sea would be envious of. Perhaps Steve was in love with Alfred but he wouldn't know for sure. That's why he dragged Alfred all the way out to a camp site; to figure out his true feelings for the American.

"Dude, are you okay? You kinda zoned out on me" Alfred asked, waving a hand in front of Steve's eyes in an attempt to get him to refocus. "Yeah, mate. I'm fine, let's get unpacking!" Steve answered with a slight nod, removing the keys from the ignition and climbing out of the ute to unpack their gear. The American watched the Australian curiously. One moment, they were talking and laughing about how silly they'd look in a bikini and the next spent in complete silence. Had he said something wrong? Had he actually blown his chances with Steve? Only time would tell, he supposed.

Alfred, too, climbed out of the ute and helped Steve with the erection of their tent. He couldn't help but snicker at the word erection that was used by Steve. "You're so immature, mate" Steve chuckled lightly as they continued to pitch their tent; not in /that / way though. Steve admitted the joke was pretty amusing however but his mind began to wander again.

-/-

"Alfred, oh Alfred~" Steve moaned as he rocked his hips in time with Alfred's thrusting.

Normally, he wasn't one to be so submissive but with Alfred, he couldn't help but feel as though he needed to be dominated. The feeling of Alfred inside of him drove his mind wild with an insatiable lust.

The American looked wonderful in the light of the campfire. The golden glow of the fire accentuating his hair and his skin, making his eyes glow brilliantly in the night.

-/-

The fantasy came to an end when Steve realised that his member had arisen and was aching to be touched. The Australian quickly crossed his legs in an attempt to hide the erection and tried to think of something foul that would make it less obvious. Yet he knew it was too late as Alfred had already spotted the sudden rise in Steve's cargo shorts.

Alfred began to think of what had caused Steve to become so aroused and his heart sunk at some of the possible thoughts came to mind. Steve, meanwhile, had already finished setting up their campsite but with a deep shame that he had become so painfully obviously aroused in front of the one that he desired the most.

"I'm just going to go for a walkabout, mate. Feel free to catch up on some sleep in the tent, I won't be long" Steve resolved, brushing off his hands lightly on his shirt. Alfred nodded and sat down on the log beside the place where he imagined the fire would be when it was time to prepare one. His mind was running wild with saddening thoughts and unsatisfied desires. The American moved to lie down on the ground, not hearing the quiet growl of a creature in the trees as he did so.

Steve ran his fingers through his dark locks and growled slightly in annoyance. Why did he feel so vulnerable and weakened whenever he was around Alfred? Was it him finally submitting to his feelings of affection to the American? Whatever it was, Steve knew that he had to apologise for his unnatural behaviour. The brunette kicked a small pine cone as he walked through the forest aimlessly; he knew where he was and how to get back, after all, it was his landscape.

A bloodcurdling shriek of his name caught Steve's attention and he sprinted back to his and Alfred's campsite, hoping for the best but expecting the worst; which in this case was the latter. A drop bear had dropped down from its home in the trees and sought to attack Alfred who was, at the time, the closest living thing. The bear snarled and clawed its way closer and closer to the American who was trembling and crying in fear; Steve often played jokes about drop bears but now, he was face to face with the deadly creature itself.

Steve pushed past all the dry branches, ignoring the pain they inflicted on him as they whacked back in his face. What mattered to him was making sure Alfred was safe and keeping him safe. The shriek of his name made the Australian narrow his eyes and pounce upon the drop bear that was to attack once it was in sight.

Alfred couldn't help but watch in horror and anticipation as Steve wrestled with the drop bear, wincing when the creature made a swipe at his face. "Facking drop bear!" the Australian snarled as he broke the drop bear's neck when he managed to get it in a headlock. The creature fell limp and was dropped swiftly.

Instinctively, Alfred clung to his Aussie and began to quietly sob and apologise for what had happened. Yet Steve gently kissed the American's forehead and reassured that he would be fine and that he had done even crazier things than take a drop bear on. Alfred's cheeks heated up at the affectionate gesture and he gently tilted Steve's chin downwards to bestow a simple kiss on his lips. That action sent the two into a haze of gentle kisses and careful strokes of one another's frames.

The two eventually pulled back for air and smiled at each other lovingly, quite happy to have mentally accepted each other's feelings and resolved their inner emotional turmoil. Steve wrapped his arms around Alfred's waist tightly as the sun began to dip below the horizon and their campfire became their only source of light.

Steve was lying down beside the campfire in nothing but a pair of loose shorts, contemplating if the day could've possibly gone better for him and Alfred, his new boyfriend. A cautious hand resting on his crotch jolted the Australian from his thoughts and he looked over to see Alfred smiling at him with gentle eyes. The dirty-blonde leaned in closer and whispered, "I love you." Those three words sent Steve's emotions overboard and he pulled Alfred into a slightly rough kiss with a gentle whine of pleasure.

The American melted into his lover's arms and rested both hands on the growing bulge in his loose shorts, gaining a whimper of desire. "Mate, at least prep us both if we're gonna do it" Steve ordered, his voice taking on a huskier tone that drove Alfred wild with lust. The American complied and removed what was left of the clothing that remained on both of their bodies.

Slender and swift fingers became coated with lubricant and were slowly pushing against the tight orifice of his lover causing them to yelp in delight, back arching in pleasure. The digits slowly moved and curled within the other, darkened eyes focused on each other as whines and whimpers escaped their lips like a mantra.

Fingers were replaced with the dominant party's member that throbbed with intense desire to be touched. The submissive cried out as they were filled up to the brim. Alfred, whom one would've expected to be the dominant, arched his upper torso upwards as Steve slowly and gently thrust in and out of his entrance; the American wasn't complaining to the gentleness of the Australian but desired a roughness he knew that the other could give.

That want of roughness soon came to Alfred and he was begging and moaning for more as Steve hit his prostate with a rough thrust. Steve panted the slightly older nation's name as he drew closer and closer to the climax that he had been nearly dying to have. Alfred slightly clenched his rear around Steve's member as the two males climaxed; their essence coating their torsos like ribbons of white.

Several breaths and childish giggles of what they had done later, Alfred and Steve lay down by the fire, wrapped up in each other's embrace. Then and only then, could either of them say that they were happy with where they were in life because they expected the unexpected.

~ | Fin | ~


End file.
